


A Sleepy Dawn

by Merfilly



Category: Lion King (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simba shares a moment, as he had with his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepy Dawn

If asked did he regret not having a male cub, Simba would flat out deny it. Kiara was his heart and soul, and would never have to leave the Pride. Yes, she would eventually need her own mate, but for now…

He nudged the sleeping cub, knowing she was roughly the same age he had been the morning he had growlingly made his father keep a promise.

He would never lose his memory of that day, of seeing the expanse that would, one day, be his. He saw it as his last, truly innocent day, and hoped that Kiara would hold this one as her shield when life got rough.

As he got his cub moving, he thought he heard that voice, once again, laughing with him and indulging his cubbish wrestling.

It would be a good day, Simba vowed.


End file.
